Doctor Feelgood
by bke.21
Summary: Are all routine check-ups this...thorough? Dew/Roman (No option for her in here...)


**A/N: I dont own RWBY, but if I did, Neptune would have taken that arrow**

* * *

Dew Gayl sat nervously on the edge of the waiting room chair, subconsciously flexing her feet, echoing the choreography of the dance class she'd just left. She didn't want to be there — god, how she didn't want to be there — but the college was quite specific about ordering a physical, and the deadline was rapidly approaching. If she didn't do it in the next few weeks, they'd rescind her offer of admission, and she clutched the certification form tightly. The last thing she needed was to lose it after all this trouble.

Everyone said Dr. Torchwick was the best, so she wasn't surprised when she called his office and he didn't have any appointments. After begging and pleading with the receptionist, she got the doctor to agree to a late afternoon appointment.

The receptionist checked her in with a disarming smile, giving her a clipboard to fill out and retreating behind her desk after Dew turned down her offer of water. With butterflies in her stomach, she went over the form. Usual doctor's office stuff — name, age, medical history. She felt a little giddy as she put down her birthday, since she'd just turned 18.

It wasn't until she got to the third page that the questions got a little weird, but she guessed that for an advanced physical, maybe he needed to know about her level of sexual activity. She felt so pathetic writing 'none' and 'never' in almost every field, but you don't get into a competitive school by letting yourself get distracted with relationships.

She passed the form over to the receptionist, who glanced at it before putting it in a tray for doctor.

"He'll be out in just a minute," she said, and Dew jiggled her feet anxiously, looking at the clock.

Five minutes before her appointment was supposed to start, a tall, stunning redhead opened the door to the exam room, showing the patient before her out. She was petite, with a long white in a ponytail, and she smiled and nodded at the receptionist.

"Same time next month?"

"Yeah," she said, as the nurse picked up Dew's clipboard and read out her name. Dew wondered what the woman had that might require her to come back every month, but she shrugged. Not her business, she guessed.

"So, a dancer, huh?"

"Yeah, mostly jazz, some modern."

"Well, you're in great shape," the nurse said. "Dr. Torchwick will love that."

She opened the door to the exam room, which was more like a little suite, with a desk and a couch, the exam table set off to one side. Low cabinets must have held the doctor's instruments, but the room felt intimate and warm, not like the other doctor's offices she'd been to.

"If you want to slip behind the screen and undress, there's a shelf there for your clothes," the nurse said. "The doctor likes his patients to shower before their exams, so I'll help you with that when you're ready."

This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. But all of Dew's friends said he was great, so she figured it must have something to do with the exam. She slipped off her clothes, and admitted to herself that she might be a little sweaty from rehearsal — maybe not such a bad thing to take a shower before seeing the doctor, since he'd be up close with her naked body.

She took the soft robe the nurse had left hanging behind the screen and stepped out, feeling a little shy.

"Great," the nurse said. "Just follow me."

She pulled Dew back out into the hall, which she wasn't expecting. The office was dead quiet, since it was the end of the day, but what if he shared the practice with someone else and another doctor, or worse, another patient, saw her? She pulled the robe more tightly around herself and followed the nurse into a luxurious bathroom with a huge shower stall.

The nurse turned the faucet, double-checking the temperature and adjusting the dual showerheads so they'd be the right height for her. Dew stood awkwardly, waiting for the nurse to leave after she'd bustled around setting out towels, but instead she just stood there.

"Go ahead," she said. "The doctor prefers that I help the patients to make sure they get clean from top to bottom."

Well, it was just like sharing the dressing room with a bunch of girls, so Dew let the robe slide to the floor and stepped into the shower. The water was the perfect temperature, hot but not too hot, and it beat down on her shoulders like a steady massage. She almost groaned as she reached for the soap, remembering that she hadn't stretched all the way out after rehearsal because she didn't want to be late.

She heard the nurse moving around the room, but she quickly forgot all about her as she lathered up — the soap smelled faintly like lavender, and felt smooth on her skin, not like scratchy doctor's office soap.

Dew was startled when she felt hands gently push her head forward into the water, wetting her hair, and she jerked back with surprise.

"It's okay," the nurse murmured, "I just thought you might need a little help."

Okay, this was getting seriously weird. But Dew found it kind of nice to just stand there in the warm water, letting the nurse wash her hair. She was gentle, but thorough, and she massaged Dew's scalp as she went, making her feel more and more relaxed. After she rinsed the conditioner through and detangled Dew's hair, she moved her hands down, gently rubbing Dew's temples before she picked up the soap and washed her back. Her fingers were competent and firm, giving Dew a hint of a massage, and Dew leaned into her, forgetting the moment and just enjoying herself.

After the nurse finished with her back, Dew figured they'd be done, but instead, she reached around, carefully soaping the front of Dew's torso, gently skimming her breasts as she went. Dew jerked when the nurse's finger brushed her nipple, embarrassed when it hardened instantly, prickling in the warm water.

"It's fine," the nurse breathed into her ear, as she gently massaged Dew's breasts, moving circularly closer and closer towards her nipples before she started gently rubbing them. Dew felt a tingling that spread across her body, and the nurse started rolling her nipples and gently tugging them, making them harder and harder. They were almost unbearably sensitive, and Dew was shocked when she moaned a little, making the nurse back off a little, moving her hands lightly again, teasing around her nipples and breasts.

Dew felt flushed, and the heat moved down her body to her groin. She'd never felt anything like the tiny little electric shocks that moved across her body, and before she knew what was happening, the nurse had left one hand fondling her breast, and moved the other down, down, down, delicately running it through her untrimmed hair and slipping a finger in and out of her lips.

Dew knew that she should stop this, but it felt too good. She made another little moaning noise, and the nurse must have taken it as encouragement, because she began gently circling Dew's clit with her finger, alternating between tapping it and gently brushing it and finding a sweet rhythm that made Dew's whole body tighten up. The nurse brought her finger along Dew's inner lips, and Dew groaned again, but after teasing at the edge for a moment, the nurse returned to working her clit.

She was embarrassed by the breathy, short noises she was making but she couldn't stop, and the nurse seemed amused.

"You weren't lying on your form," she said. "Dr. Torchwick will be happy."

Dew wondered what that meant, but before she could ask, the nurse pushed her to the bench in the rear of the shower and had her sit down. Kneeling between Dew's legs, the nurse sucked and bit her nipples for a minute, pushing Dew right to the edge — it wasn't like she hadn't played with herself a little, but it had never felt like this.

The nurse trailed her mouth down the mounds of Dew's breasts and along her stomach before gently pushing her tongue between Dew's lips, swirling it around. Dew could hear her wetness against the nurse over the sound of the shower, but she didn't seem to mind, and Dew's hips bucked uncontrollably as the nurse expertly rolling her clit around in her mouth and ran her tongue along Dew's lips.

Sensing that Dew was about to come, the nurse lifted her face and brought her mouth to Dew's, forcing her to taste herself. The flavor was fruity but a little tangy, and Dew couldn't concentrate at all because she just wanted the nurse to go back to what she'd been doing. She made a little desperate "please" against the nurse's mouth.

"Ah ah," she said. "Let's get your shower all finished up."

The nurse pulled down one of the extendable showerheads and gently sprayed Dew down. She was still flushed and shaking, and she felt like she must be dripping even after the nurse carefully washed her, helped her dry off with the towel, and slipped her into a robe. She was pretty sure this wasn't how this exam was supposed to go, and she wasn't sure if she was relaxed or keyed up for the doctor.

"And there she is now!" The doctor said as they exited the bathroom. "I was beginning to think you'd keep her to yourself, Emerald."

The nurse smiled as the doctor opened the door to the exam room, ushering them in. He was young, probably just out of medical school, but he held himself with an air of quiet authority.

"Dew, I know you've never had an exam like this before. Some young ladies like yourself like it when Emerald stays in the room, or I can examine you alone, if you'd prefer that."

She was afraid that if she spoke, he'd be able to tell how nervous she was, so she just grabbed Emerald's hand, and the two of them smiled at each other.

"Great. Why don't you hop up on the table and we'll get you comfortable."

Emerald helped her up, and the doctor left the head of the table slightly elevated while he went through the standard questions, had her sit up so he could listen to her heart and lungs, looked into her ears and mouth, and did all the stuff she remembered from the pediatrician's office. His hands were warm and soothing, and she started to relax under his touch.

"You're doing really well," he said. "Now, Emerald tells me that she did a quick breast exam, but I just want to confirm that everything's okay. You might feel some strange sensations, but I promise it won't take long."

He gently opened her robe and had her lie back so he could touch her breasts, and he moved his hands firmly but carefully in circular motions. Her nipples got hard again and she wanted to bury herself in the table. Bad enough that it happened with Emerald!

"It's okay," he said, circling his fingers around her nipples and rolling them like Emerald had done. She figured it must be normal. "Now you're going to feel a slight pinch," he said, as Emerald handed him an instrument from the tray next to the table. "It helps if you don't look."

Emerald took her hand and gave her an encouraging smile, so she looked at the nurse while he clamped something onto her nipple. She got instantly wet, and heard the paper on the table crackle under her hips. He attached another clamp to the other nipple, and a tiny trickle emerged from her pussy. She was mortified, and hoped he wouldn't need to look down there.

"I think we should leave these on for a minute, don't you, Emerald?"

The nurse nodded, and Dew felt her nipples getting harder and harder, more and more sensitive. He brushed the very tip of her right nipple and she practically exploded.

"Great responsiveness," he said, noting something down in her chart. "If you're comfortable leaving those on for a minute, we can proceed to the next part of the exam. I'm going to have you scoot all the way down to the end of the table for me, okay?"

He wheeled a stool around and she realized that he was going to be looking right at her dripping pussy and swollen lips. Emerald smiled at her, staying at the head of the table and occasionally brushing her engorged nipples as he helped her slide down. He moved her feet into a pair of stirrups and spread them out, gently pushing her knees open so that she was totally exposed to him.

"You doing okay?"

She nodded, and then realized that he probably couldn't see her.

"Yeah," she said.

"You feel a little funny?"

"Kinda, but I feel good. Am I supposed to be good?"

He exchanged a glance with Emerald.

"We sure hope so! Now, I'm going to strap your feet into the stirrups, but that's just to make sure they don't become dislodged during this part of the exam. I don't want you kicking me in the face!"

She felt the soft straps encircle her feet, followed by the sound of Velcro, and shivered.

"Your form says you've never had any kind of sexual contact, is that correct?"

"Not exactly, no."

"Emerald told me you were very honest on your form," he said. "Did you lie about anything? I need to know."

"N-no, I just, sometimes I, you know."

"Touch yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Does it feel good?"

"Not like this," she admitted, wanting to bury herself in the table all over again.

"Well, we'll have to fix that," he said. "We're going to take things very slowly, okay? You let me know whenever you feel uncomfortable and we'll take a break."

"Okay," she said, as he carefully spread her legs even further, keeping a warm hand anchored on her inner thigh.

"I'm going to perform a quick visual inspection and then to a palpation, okay?"

She felt his hand run along her lips like Emerald's had, and he gently tweaked her clit, making her twitch.

"Do you need me to stop?"

"No."

"I'm going to move on to the oral part of the examination now, okay? I understand Emerald did a preliminary one, but as you know, I like to be very thorough."

He lowered his head between her legs and delicately brushed his tongue along the length of her lips, so softly that it almost felt like a butterfly. His mouth felt completely different than Emerald's, but just as good as he gently worked her pussy, making it stream with juice. She pushed her hips into his face, glad he'd tied her feet down because she was pretty sure she wouldn't have been able to keep them still.

While he brought her to the edge and paused and back to the edge again, Emerald removed one of the clamps, bringing a rush of blood back to her nipple. Dew gasped, feeling like she was going to scream, as Emerald brought her mouth down and gently lapped at Dew's nipple. With the doctor and the nurse both working on her, Dew started shuddering.

"You're doing great," the doctor said. "Now, you might feel like you need to pee. If you do, that's okay. Just let it go, okay?"

She was even more horrified at the thought of peeing all over the table.

"What's happening is that as you get more and more excited, I can see that you're getting very wet," he explained. "Some of my patients are lucky enough to be squirters, and I think you're one! So when you feel it coming on, just release."

At this point, she just wanted his mouth back where it had been, and she waved him on as he got back to work, teasing, teasing, teasing until she couldn't take it any more.

"OH GOD," she screamed as a torrent came out of her pussy, soaking the doctor's face and splattering to the floor. Emerald grinned, and the doctor looked pretty pleased too.

"This is a great response, Dew! Just a little bit more and then we'll be all done with your exam."

She was surprised when she realized she was a little disappointed. The doctor started gently working her with his fingers again, this time being more delicate because she was so close to the edge, while Emerald undid the other clamp, making Dew spasm as another trickle of fluid soaked the doctor's hands. Emerald started playing with both of Dew's nipples, and Dew could see that Emerald's own were starting to harden underneath her scrub top as Dew groaned and writhed on the table.

"Are you all set for the final part of the exam?" Dr. Torchwick asked.

"Ungh, uh, yeah," Dew said, barely able to talk anymore.

She heard the doctor get up and push the tray away, and then an unzipping noise. Oh my god, he was taking off his pants! She looked up as he shrugged his white coat off, and then his t-shirt, his giant cock fully erect. She'd never seen one in person before and she wondered if they were all so big. Emerald seemed to sense what she was thinking because she leaned over to whisper in Dew's ear.

"Nope, Dr. Torchwick is pretty special," she said.

"Now, because you're a virgin, we're going to take this very slowly," he said, as he carefully unrolled a condom onto his dick. Dew was starting to feel pretty nervous, because there was no way that huge thing was going to fit. She could barely use tampons! But she nodded, knowing that the doctor must know best.

He carefully positioned himself between her legs and gently inserted just the tip, pausing to let her adjust herself and get used to the feeling of warm flesh hovering at the opening of her cunt. Emerald was so rapt that she'd almost forgotten to pay attention to Dew's nipples, and so she reached up sharply to tweak one of Emerald's, drawing the nurse's eyes back to her.

"You're a very bad girl," she said. "I'm going to have to put the clamps back on."

Dew moaned as Emerald reclamped her nipples and Dr. Torchwick started slowly sliding into her, easing back and edging forward. She was starting to get impatient with him. Why wouldn't he just do it already?! She pushed her hips against his, but he gently pushed her back against the table and kept going at his slow, cautious rate.

She bit her lip with frustration, breathing heavily through her nose as he got closer and closer. Finally, he pulled almost all the way out and she wanted to throw something at him for teasing her like this, but then suddenly he rammed her so hard she gasped, sinking his entire huge shaft into her. She barely felt the brief twinge of pain and then he started pounding her, making the whole table shake.

It didn't take long for him to come, shuddering and then slowly pulling out. Dew wanted to keep fucking him forever, and she couldn't believe it was over so quickly. He carefully got dressed again as Emerald released the clamps, leaving Dew totally limp on the exam table, unable to move.

"We'll step out for a moment to let you get dressed again," he said. "Take your time. I am going to fill out the form for you, but I'm afraid you're going to need to see me again next week. There are a few things I want to follow up on.


End file.
